Here They Come
by xXShadowThornXx
Summary: Dallas is shocked when his brother and sister come in Tulsa. But, is he ready to meet them and except who they have become or will he linger on who they were.


A/N: I don't own Outsiders.

Dally POV

It was three weeks after Johnny had died and I had my unsuccessful attempt at suicide. I was staying with the Curtis's and looking for a place of my own that wasn't at Buck's house. It wasn't easy because I had no idea what I wanted. I just knew that I didn't feel like being around constant parties right now, and the girls that as of right now I felt like I couldn't stand. I did know that I needed to start getting into contact with people from my past.

My sister, Victoria, should be seventeen and my brother, Shadow, should be around fourteen. They had been left in New York, and I had talked to them some but hadn't seen them in six years. I remember Shadow used to look similar to me except with black hair and dark blue eyes, and Victoria had had the same bleach blonde hair but then didn't look like we were even related to each other. She had bright green eyes and a rounder face with prominent cheek bones.

My brothers actual name was Shadow, my parents called him that because of them not wanting anymore kids, and then he was an accident. I never really understood that but his name was still cool.

I had gotten a call from them a few days ago saying they would be in Tulsa in a few days, which turns out to be today. I didn't know what I would do when I faced them. I had after all sort of abandoned them a while back, even though Victoria seemed fine I had no idea how Shadow felt. He hadn't talked to me since I left even if Victoria had. He was always either 'away' or asleep. So he could never could come to the phone when I was talking to Victoria.

* * *

I was waiting out in front of the DX when I saw what looked like a street racing car pulled up in front of the gas station. The driver door opened and out came my fourteen year old brother, quickly followed by Victoria who was yelling at Shadow about never letting him drive again. Shadow looked over at me and rolled his eyes towards Victoria, which she caught him doing and quickly tried to run around the car and hit Shadow.

They looked like real siblings running around a car shouting insults at each other, and I had time to look at them for the first time in a really long time. Victorias' hair was as blonde as ever, but now it had a black streak straight through it. She was a little short at about 5'3'' and I had a feeling that I would have to bash more then a few heads for looking at her the wrong way. But I had no problem with that. Shadow had the same black hair and blue eyes and still looked considerly like me. He now was about 5'10'' and was lean. I could see a tattoo of what looked like several tribal tattoos overlapping each other and weaving in and out of each other.

They were still chasing each other when Victoria slipped in an oil puddle and fell to the ground which led to Shadow leaning against the car looking at her a laughing to him self. Victoria looked at him then grabbed some oil and flicked it at him. shadow looked down at his shirt then knelt down by Victoria and pushed her a bit more into the oil.

Before this could get anymore out of hand I cleared my throat. They looked up at me when I asked "Did you two ever grow up. I mean I expected this from Shadow, but Victoria what happened to always wanting to be pretty, proper, and clean?" Shadow snorted and Victoria glared up at him again before coming over and hugging me. I was overwhelmed for a moment until I heard Shadow laugh even harder then before, and I realized why I had been hugged so expectently. There was now oil over my shirt.

I heard laughing behind me and turned around to see Soda and Steve in the doorway of the DX laughing their heads off. Soda was being supported by Steve who was leaning on the door frame to remain upright. I ran over to them as they ducked into the shop and ran around the counter. Victoria and Shadow soon followed behind me and when Victoria entered Soda wolf whistled and asked "So Dally is this your girlfriend 'cuz she is hot?'' Shadow queitly laughed behind me as he got out a water. "Well Soda this is Victoria, my sister.'' Soda gulped before looking shocked before looking nervous. Then Shadow came around and I introduced him "And this is my brother Shadow."

They looked like I had just told them I was related to the Loch Ness Monster. I mean had I really never talked about my siblings before. I guess not and Shadow must of realized this to because he came up and asked about it, then went up to Steve and said "BOO." To which he screamed and ducked behind the counter.


End file.
